1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foldable, convertible structures for use with pickup trucks, vans, etc., and more particularly to removable, foldable, convertible seat/bed structures adapted for use on such vehicles and which have an associated foldable table structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in order to sit in the back of a pickup truck, a wooden bench was placed in back of the truck. Such seats were and still are used for transporting workers from job site to job site. Occasionally, when the vehicle owner knew that such a seat would be used daily, he would fabricate and weld such a seat into place directly to the vehicle body. However, when it became desirable to haul materials, etc., in the truck, these permanent seats interferred with loading and unloading and consumed valuable cargo space.
Those persons who have converted their trucks into campers by adding shell top structures have found a need for both seating and sleeping arrangements as well as for a table usable with the seating arrangements.
Illustrative prior art patents directed to seat, bed and table arrangements on trucks, campers and automobiles include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,140,114; 3,188,134; 3,246,347; 3,317,238; 3,473,840; 3,675,965; 3,727,970; and 3,833,253.
Considering what is presently available on the market, there is a pressing need, particularly for pickup trucks, for a combination bed, seat and table structure which can be folded for storage, unfolded for use or completely removed when the pickup truck is needed for its normal use.